


Broken things with broken dreams

by Sterek_McLahey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Assault, F/M, M/M, Murder, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_McLahey/pseuds/Sterek_McLahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey finally got a break in life, but what happens when he meets a new girl in town whos hiding something just as his father returns from the dead. Will Isaac get a second chance at a happy life or will his life become a hell again</p><p> </p><p>This is a happy ending story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the beginning

Yelling. I hated yelling, it always made me think about when I was little and my mother and father always fought. I could hear everything clearly and I can't blame Scott for sounding so upset with his father but I needed to get out of here. Quickly walking down the stairs I noticed they were in the living room and I didn't want to walk out the front door only to get dragged in the middle of everything so I decided to go out the back door instead. Breathing in the cool spring air I decided to just take a walk around town. I used to love going to work only because I was alone, meaning I could relax and not worry about my dad getting upset at me. Ever since mom left him for her new husband Dave and Camend died when he was in the military, it seemed like my dad hated me. It was worse because I reminded him of my mom I suppose, that or he just needed an excuse to beat the shit out of me when he was drunk. Letting a small puff of air pass my lips I stuffed my hands in my pocket. Part of me wishes I brought a scarf just 'cause they were so damn comfortable but I had no intention of going back to Scott's anytime soon. I don't know when or how I ended up in front of my old home, but I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my body, freezing my blood. I've gotten better at sensing when something is wrong and I was getting the feeling that I should run to the hills. But no, my dumbass decides to see what it is. I may be a werewolf but I wasn't superman, but I still wanted to know what was making me feel this way. No, I /needed/ to know what made me feel this way. Taking a deep breath I slowly made my way up the narrow walkway. There were so many times I was dragged up this walkway; I caught myself stumbling as I had a flashback.  
“No… no dad please I’m sorry coach made everyone stay after school late.” I leaned down slightly as my dad stomped up towards me. He didn’t say anything; he just grabbed me by my hair and dragged me up the walkway. I tried to pry his hands out of my hair as I yelled out in both fear and in pain. A sobbed passed my lips because I knew, if he got me inside I would be in a much more trouble. I yelled out as he dragged me up the stairs, opening the door he shoved me inside. As the door slammed shut I tried to block out everything as I felt his fist collide with my jaw,  
Shaking my head as I finally reached the old blue wooden door, I slowly reached out and grabbed the door knob and surprisingly the door opened. I found myself walking to the kitchen, the familiar scent of my mom’s old roast filling my senses completely. I heard my stomach growling, looking around as I stepped into the kitchen, confused at how everything looked as if I never left. I didn't know why or how I ended up sitting at the table across from my dad but it was enough to take my breath away.  
"Hello son." The raspy voice made me shudder so hard I was sure I might pass out in the chair. The sly grin on his lips made my skin crawl. His green eyes were practically glowing as he looked into my more than likely fear filled baby blue eyes. I pushed the chair back shaking my head. No way. No fucking way.   
"D-dad?" I hated myself for the way I said that. I sounded so weak, like a scared little boy but I was too terrified to get mad at myself. I watched this man get torn to shreds, how the fuck was he sitting in front of me.   
"That's right son, I'm back..." His laugh was so loud but so far away. My hands came up to cover my ears but I could still hear it. So loud, so clear.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sitting up I let out a loud blood chilling scream. The door flew open as Scott and Melissa came running into the room, both wearing the same worried expression on their face. I let out a slow breath; my shirt was soaked with sweat which made it cling to my chest. I kept looking around the room before I let my eyes settle between Scott and Melissa's worried faces.   
"Isaac honey are you okay?" The calm sweet voice made me relax slightly as Melissa reached out to push the hair that was stuck to my wet head out of my face. I didn't want to talk about what I seen in my dream; I could still hear the cold, raspy laugh. An involuntary shiver ran down my spine as Scott let out a low growl. He knew I was scared, he could smell it.   
"Mom can you please give Isaac and I a moment alone. Please?" She looked at us both for a moment before she nodded and got up leaving the door cracked. I looked up at Scott and lets out a slow breath then shook my head in answer to the silent question.   
"Isaac you need to tell me what happened. Or was it just one of... Those dreams?" Scott had so much concern in his voice it made me feel like shit. If I said it was a dream I had before, flash backs of my dad beating me, he would know it's a lie. So instead, I just nodded. He had so much more shit on his mind, worrying about me was the last thing I wanted. He nodded slowly then said so softly I almost didn't hear him.   
"Do you want me to sleep in here?"   
".... I-If" coughing I cleared my throat, my voice raspy from all the screaming, "If you want to."   
"I'm asking you. If you don't want me to I'll leave. I'm worried about you. You haven't had a dream like that in a long time and last time... Well...” He let his voice trail off. I knew what he meant.   
I didn't want to think about all the stupid stuff I've done because of the dreams so I just nodded and moved aside so Scott could lay down. Normally, sleeping and cuddling with another guy was weird for some people, but when you're a werewolf, pack piles are the shit. And one on one cuddles with your alpha? Best. Feeling. Ever. So when I curled up against Scott as he wrapped his arm around me, there was nothing weird about it.   
I didn't remember falling asleep, but I remember the annoying beeping from the damn alarm clock. Scott was slowly waking up as I attempted to beat the alarm until it finally shut off. Rolling over I groaned then mummers, "I'm not going to school."   
"Oh really?" Shit. "And why won't you be going to school, Isaac?" I tuned my head to see Melissa with a 'don't fuck with me' look on her face. Yeah I was defiantly going to have to go to school today.   
"I'm... Sick?"   
"Ha, that's funny. Get up before you're late, okay?" She smiles softly at me then walks away before I could even say anything else.  
"Yes ma'am." Shower. That was my first thought. Shutting the bathroom door I grabbed the shirt I was sleeping in and yanked it over my head then ran my hand down my chest scratching at my 8 pack. Letting my hands go down further I pushed off my dark grey sweats along with my dark blue boxers. Kicking them aside I turned on the water letting it get warm. I would take a hot shower but I'm sure Scott would get pissed if he had to take a cold shower. Shaking my head I stepped inside the bathtub and closed the curtain and stood under the warm spray of water, my eyes closing as I ducked my head under the water. I tried, and I really did, not to think of my dream but I just kept sneaking its little way into my head. Letting out a sigh I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a small amount into my hand before I rubbed them together and lifted my hands to start washing my hair getting a good lather going. Ducking my head back under the water I washed the suds out of my hair, my fingers rubbing my scalp. Stepping away and wiping the water away from my face I grabbed the body wash and the washcloth I use, pouring a good amount of the body wash onto the washcloth I began to wash myself, a slight yawn passing my lips as I shook my head trying to wake myself up. Once my whole body was covered in soap I stepped back under the water letting it wash away the soap from my body. Once there was no more soap one body I shut off the water and pulled back the shower curtain then stepped out of the bathtub grabbing a towel, wrapping it around my waist. Opening the door just before Scott could knock I walked passed him into the guest room to get dressed. Grabbing my usual black jeans I tossed them on the bed with a dark blue and gray long sleeve. Reaching into the drawer I grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs and slid them on before I started getting dressed. After I had all my clothes on I slipped on some socks and grabbed my dark brown biker boots and slipped them on. Running a hand through my wet hair I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs into the kitchen. Walking over to the bowl on the table I grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it just as Scott came rushing down the stairs and yelled my name, raising an eyebrow I took another bite of my apple and tried not to laugh when he looked over and seen me.   
"Dude come on we gotta leave before were late." Nodding my head I followed him out of the house still eating my apple then sighed slightly grabbing one of Scott's helmets. Shaking my head and just before I put it on I looked at Scott, a confused look on my face.   
"Wait you said we were gonna be late?"   
"Yeah. Don't worry I'll make sure we get there on time." He grabbed his helmet and slipped it on and started the bike before I could reply. Closing my eyes slightly I slipped on the helmet and got on the back of the bike as Scott sped off to school.   
When we got there I noticed the pack was there, Lydia was leaning against Aiden, Ethan had his arm around Danny, Stiles, Jackson and Allison were talking but everyone looked at us when we pulled up. Getting off the bike I didn't have time to take off my helmet before I was jumped on by Lydia as she wrapped her slim arms around my neck. Taking off my helmet I wrap my free hand around her waist hugging her back with a small laugh.   
"Oh my god Isaac honey are you okay?!" She pulled away to look at me with a worried look on her face.   
"Lyd's don't call me honey, and I'm fine." Looking around I noticed everyone was looking at me with sad looks in their eyes. Slowly turning my head I sent a glare to Scott who had his arm around Allison.   
"I know you lied to me last night Isaac and I want to know what you were dreaming about. We all do."   
"I can't explain it! You'll all just think I'm crazy." I glared at Lydia when she slapped my arm.   
"We won't think you're crazy. We're /pack/ Isaac, we don't judge." Worse part was the fact that I knew she was right. Letting out a sigh I ran my hand down my fact then let out another sigh before speaking.   
"I had a dream that my dad was alive. I know it was a dream but it just... Felt so /real/, like... I can't explain it but I have a bad feeling about it." Looking around I noticed everyone was just staring at me, not saying anything. Finally Allison spoke up.   
"Isaac he's dead, he's not coming back. It was just a dream."   
"Yeah I know that. That's what I keep telling myself but something is wrong. I don't know what but there's something wrong..."   
"Yeah, you're going crazy." Leave it to Stiles to say something.   
"Just because I'm having dreams about my dead dad doesn't mean I'm going crazy guys." The look he gave me made me want to smack him upside his head. But instead I just laughed slightly and shook my head before muttering, 'Told you.' And headed inside, Ethan and Aiden following behind me laughing.  
Walking over to me they nudged me so of course I nudged them back, pushing me a bit too hard to ran into someone hearing a soft intake of breath as books and papers fell to the ground. The girl I ran into would've fallen as well but I grabbed onto her arm and helped her regain her balance.   
"Wow might want to watch where you're walking there kiddo." I let my eyes roam over her. She was small, and 5'1 with black hair that was up in a bun, her skin was a little lighter than Scott's was. She had a straight nose, plump and soft looking lips, long eyelashes and the most beautiful eyes ever. They reminded me of storm clouds, the deep grey but I could tell they had blue in them as well. Letting my eyes skim down I noticed she was very petite, although she did have a decent side rack for a freshman.   
"Kiddo? Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Her attitude made my eyes snap back up to her face. She was pissed. "One, I'm not a kid jackass and two, you and you're 'buddy' might want to watch where the hell /you're/ going." Rolling her eyes I couldn't help but chuckle at her. Tiny and Feisty. Shaking my head I leaned down to help her get her things, I mean I wasn't that much of an asshole.   
"You might want to watch yourself freshman, and you're new." Making a tisking sound while waving my finger at her I handed her the papers I got off the floor. After she took them I walked away with Aiden wondering where the hell Ethan went, I didn't even wait for her to reply. Who the hell did that freshman think she was? I did look back just in time to see her walk away and honestly, she had a nice ass too. What made me stop was when she walked past Stiles, only to have him grab her arm gently. Shaking my head I walked to class with Aiden. Only Stiles would stop to say hi to every new person.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I hate classes. They're boring. Lunchtime is the best time, it's when I can hang out with my friends and relax. So when I was walking over to the group I noticed something was off. There was an extra person standing there talking and laughing with everyone. Stepping up next to Aiden I looked at the girl everyone was talking to. It was the girl I ran into, the feisty freshman. The hell was she doing here?   
"I know you both..." She lifted her hand and pointing at me and Aiden then nodded slowly, "Yeah you are the assholes that knocked me down this morning." I couldn't help but look a little pissed, Aiden did too.   
"Actually I helped you from falling."   
"Right! Then told me I should watch where I'm going... Then called me a freshman."   
"You are... Aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow at her only to have her start laughing. What the hell was so funny?   
"Uh, hell no. I'm a senior." Well fuck, I felt like an ass. That's why she looked so hot.   
"You don't look like a senior. I mean you're hot as shit and I would happily bang you but you look like a little kid with a nice rack." Everyone turned to look at Jackson. As soon as he said it he threw his hands up in the air and quickly said, "That’s why Isaac said." Pointing at me, everyone turned to look at me. All the werewolves knew he was lying but Allison, Stiles, Danny and the new girl didn't. I wanted to beat the shit out of Jackson.   
"Oh did he now?"   
"Nope. I'm an ass but I have more respect than that."   
"Oh? Like checking me out after being a dick?"   
Speechless. I was speechless. So instead I just looked at my shoes. Thankfully I was saved by the bell, or so I thought I was.   
"Does anyone have Economics with coach Finstock?" Fuck. Me. Running.   
"I uh, I do actually." Lifting my hand I watched her raise an eyebrow at me.   
"Oh. Well uh... Do you mind if I walk with you?" I locked gaze with her storm grey eyes and just nodded. I’m best friends with Lydia fucking Martin and this new girl had me about to drool. It was unbelievable.   
"Yeah sure, we should go now before were late." Seeing her nod slightly I waved bye to everyone then flipped off Jackson earning a laugh from everyone including the new girl. The walk to class was silent until I finally said, "You know I really never said any of that stuff Jackson said."   
"Jackson... The one that's completely full of himself?" She looked up at me with a slightly raised eyebrow.   
Laughing I just nodded. "Yep that's him."   
"Well it did seem like he was just saying it because he has not brain to mouth filter, so I believe you. Even though I did notice you checking me out."   
"Yeah I was. I'm a guy I can't help it." I lifted my shoulder in a shrug and looked at her, smiling slightly when I see that she was smiling at me. "I'm Isaac by the way."   
"Oh right, sorry. I'm Samantha. But you can call me Sam." I was going to say something else to her but we made it to class. Nodding my head towards the door we walked inside just as the bell rang.   
"Lahey! Why are you late?!" Shit.   
"Sorry Coach, I was helping the new girl out."   
"I see... Well don't make getting to my class late a habit. You sit down and you-" He pointed at Samantha "come here please."   
Not wanting to piss coach off, I sat down and tried not to glare at him. I wasn't actually late. I was in the damn classroom when the bell rang.   
So I sat there and watched him talk with Samantha. I could've listened to what they were saying but I decided not to. After a moment she nodded then walked over and sat in the seat behind me and set her head down on the desk with a small sigh. The rest of the class passed in a blur. As soon as the bell rang everyone got up, including me. Looking back at Sam she was looking out the window, a blank look on her face. Reaching over I gently touched her arm, only for her to jump and look at me, her hand lifting up slightly.   
She let out a laugh like she was completely unaware of what she just did. She quickly got up and smiled at me and walked out of class. Following behind her she looked back at me shaking her head.   
"Sorry you scared me. I uh, I gotta go... thanks for helping me to class. Bye Isaac." Walking away I couldn’t help but think that her goodbye would be the last thing she said to me. Shaking my head I decided to just go to class and try to forget about those storm grey eyes.  
As soon as the last bell of the day rang I was out of my chair and out the door so fast the bell hadn’t even stopped ringing. Walking towards my locker I noticed stiles was standing there, waiting for someone. Once I reached my locker I nudged him out of my way and put in my locker combo as Stiles said, “Hey where’s Sam?”   
“She left after 5th period.”  
“What the hell do you mean she left?” Pulling my head back I raised an eyebrow at Stiles.  
“I mean, after class we walked out of the classroom and she said she had to leave and left. Maybe she had a free period and went home. Why?”  
“Dude I seen her schedule, her last two classes are with you.” Well that was weird. Shaking my head I lifted my shoulder to shrug at Stiles.  
“I don’t know man I’m telling you, she just left.” All he did was let out a sigh so I reached over and gently patted his shoulder after shutting my locker. “I’ll see you at Derek’s loft tonight?” When he nodded I nodded as well then walked off towards the exit. I stuffed my hands in my pocket and walked down the street looking around. I didn’t want to go back to Scott’s house just yet so I figured I would go to my favorite place, somewhere I used to go with my dad and Cam before things got bad. Turning into the woods I started on the long hard walk uphill to the best spot in town I have ever been to. As I walked I let my mind drift back to when I was little.   
“Isaac! Camend! Dinner time!” I looked over at Cam then tossed my toy aside and ran down to the kitchen. I could hear Cam following behind me yelling ‘food’ over and over again. Once I made it to the kitchen I felt two hands on my back as Cam pushed me. When I hit the ground I let out a small cry of pain. My knee hurt, sitting up I held my leg and let the hot tears stream down my cheeks as mommy and daddy ran over to me.   
“Isaac honey what happened? Did you fall down?” Nodding I curled up against mommy as daddy pushed up my pant leg to look at my leg.   
“Well Isaac, good news is we don’t have to amputate it. We can eat it!” Letting out a small whine I pulled my leg to me as daddy smiled at me. “Awe come on, just a little nibble…” he reached out and playfully grabbed my leg. Letting out a yell and a laugh I pulled my leg away and tried to climb on my mom some more letting.   
“No!! Mommy don’t let him eat my leg!!” Laughing I heard Cam hop out of his chair to run over to jump on daddies back.   
No daddy don’t eat Isaacs’s leg!” Laughing he pulled Cam over his shoulder and starting to tickle him.  
“Fine! I’ll eat you instead!” Lifting cam in the air he munched on his tummy making Cam yell, wiggle and laugh. Climbing off mommy I ran over and tackled daddy laughing.   
“Daddy no!!!” Putting Cam down he grabbed my arm and tugged us both close and tickled us. The sounds of laughter filling the house.  
Smiling at the memory I let out a small sigh seeing that I made it to my favorite spot. It was a view of the lake, there was a small cliff that you go cliff diving off and over to the left there was a small area with rocks where you can sit and have a small bon fire. Walking over to that area I sat down on one of the rocks and looked out at the lake. Now that I was a wolf I could see things I could never see being a human. At the bottom of the lake I could see the green mold on the rocks at the bottom of the lake, the natt bugs flying over the water. I could hear the chirping of the birds, heartbeats of animals near bye. Closing my eyes I ignored my heightened senses and just let myself relax, finally enjoying my day. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped up, my eyes widening as I see the person who had their hand on my shoulder moments ago. When I said something, my voice came out in a whisper.   
“H-How?! It’s impossible…”  
“Hello son, I’ve missed you.” Shit.


	2. Can things change?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is in for the shock of his life

No. No, no, no, no, no, he couldn't be back. I was silently praying that I fell asleep and was going to wake up any moment. Taking a deep breath I squeezed my eyes shut and almost let out a sob when I heard him laugh.  
"Isaac quit messing around, get over here and give me a hug." I opened my eyes to see him open his arms with a wide smile on his face. He looked he same way he did when he was with my mom. Clam, sober. But I had been fooled by that same look so many times before.  
I slowly shook my head as I fought off tears. "No...” I said softly. I had to stay strong. No matter what, I could not break in front of him. I had to stay strong. Taking a deep breath locked my eyes with him and clenched my jaw together.  
"What did you say to me boy?!" I could hear the anger rising in his voice but I had to stand my ground.  
"I. Said. No." I stood up a little taller and watched as his face twisted up in anger. Before I knew it he was charging me, but I quickly stepped aside and got passed him so I could run... And I did. I ran faster than I thought possible, and I can run pretty damn fast. I heard the leaves crunching under my feet, the wind whipping past my face as I let out short puffs of air as I continued to run. Before I knew it I was running up to Derek's loft. Busting the door open I seen that all of the pack was there. I noticed Lydia, Scott and Derek look at me with a worried expression. I know I probably looked scared but all I could do was slowly sink to my knees as a sob passed my lips. I didn't know how Lydia got over to me so quickly but I felt her arms wrap around me. Leaning against her I continued to sob, my whole body shaking. He was back... He was actually back. What the hell was I going to do?! I looked up at Scott and Derek as they both put their hands on my arm. After a few moments I got control of my breathing.  
"Isaac... What happened?" I looked over at Derek as he spoke. I was shocked Scott wasn't asking.  
"H-he's ba-back." Broken. I sounded broken.  
"Who's back Isaac?"  
"M-my d-dad..." I closed my eyes as I heard Jackson mutter 'What the hell is he on?' Then the whole pack started asking my questions like 'Where did I see him?', 'Did he look different?', 'Are you sure it was him?' It was all about to drive me insane until I loud growl filled the whole loft.  
"ENOUGH! The last thing he needs is to he drilled with questions! Let him relax, Derek, Lydia and I will talk with him. Am I clear?!" I looked at Scott who looked pissed. Eh I couldn't blame him.  
I turned my head to look up at the pack and seen them all nod. I noticed Boyd and Erica in the back... Why weren't they at school? Turning my head I stuffed my face into Lydia's thigh letting out a slow breath.  
"Okay good, now please give us a moment alone with Isaac." I heard everyone leave the room then looked up at Scott and Derek as Lydia ran her fingers through my hair. I let out a soft sigh.  
"It was in the woods..." Scott just nodded as Derek's eyebrows furrowed together.  
"Where in the woods?" Taking a long breath I sat and gave Lydia a small smile before frowning as I looked at Derek.  
"It was a place up by the lake, my dad, Cam and I used to go up there before my mom left."  
"Can you take us there?" Hearing that I shook my head. I knew I was safe with them but I couldn't go there. "Isaac... I need to go and see if he was actually there." I knew it made since but I wasn't sure if I could do it. I sat there for a few minutes looking at the floor then slowly nodded my head. I heard Scott get up and whistled for the rest of the back. I heard them all come back over, looking up I seen Stiles walk over to rest his hand on Derek's shoulder, Allison walked over to gently touch my head before walking over and pressing herself against Scott, I knew Jackson was behind Lydia who was rubbing my back. The twins came over and knelt down beside me so I hard to turn my head to look at then, I glanced over to see Boyd holding Erica's hand as they both looked down at me. The whole pack was here. All of them. I was safe. Taking a deep breath I got up, a little slower than normal and nodded and Derek and Scott.  
"Alright pack! As you heard... We think Isaacs’s dad is back. We are going to go where Isaac seen him and were going to see if we can find his scent." Everyone just nodded at Scott. You had to admit that he was a damn good alpha. He cared about us. I heard Erica let out an excited growl which made me roll my eyes. Turning my back to everything I walked over to the door and waited till Scott and Derek walked over next to me, both of them holding their mates in their arms. Nodding to both Scott then Derek I walked out of Derek's loft.  
Normally I loved walking, but walking back to where I had just seen my dad, who was supposed to be dead, not enjoyable at all. I kept stopping only to have Derek or Scott rest a hand on my arm. It was almost dark by the time we got there and when we did get there, I fell back to walk at the end of the pack while I pointed to where I was at when I seen my father. I watched as Allison and Stiles walked over to rest their hands on my shoulder. I let my gaze fall down to my shoes as I heard Scott and Derek talking. A few moments later they both walked over, I knew this because I heard them, and seen their shoes when they both stopped in front of me. I left my body begin to shake because I knew it; I knew he was real even before Derek muttered softly.  
"We’ll keep you safe, I promise." I heard him sigh so I just nodded. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone but I let a tear slip down my cheek as I felt Jackson of all people wrap his arm around me in a soft hug.  
Before I knew it everyone had their arms wrapped around me as I just sobbed. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. Taking a deep breath I could smell my dad so I muttered, "I want to go home... I need to leave I can smell him here." Taking a deep breath through a sob I felt my panic set it. I pushed past everyone as best as I could and took off in a run. I didn't even know where the hell I was going but oh well. Suddenly Scott was in front of me as he gently grabbed my arms, but my mind was everywhere but here.  
"Isaac..." I had to get out of here. "Isaac relax..." Had to leave before he got me. "ISAAC!" My head snapped up at Scott and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I looked around to see everyone catching up where I had ran off but Scott squeezed my shoulder so my attention was back to him. "We’ll all go to my house, were going to have a pack pile," you could hear stiles yell out 'puppy pile' but Scott kept talking. "And we’ll all keep you safe, alright?"  
I just nodded. I couldn't cry anymore, and even if I could, I wouldn't want to. Letting out a sigh I started off towards Scott's house. I felt Lydia come up and wrap an arm around my waist, lifting my hand I rested my hand on Lydia's shoulder and kept walking. When we finally got to Scott's place we all walked inside and headed up to his room. The bed wasn't big enough for all of us to fit but if you moved everything around, we all fit on the floor perfectly. Grabbing some blankets and pillows I helped lay the blanket out on the floor then flopped down in my normal corner only to feel a small foot nudge my thigh.  
"No. Get your ass near the middle." With a groan I rolled over, pushing Lydia aside and rolled until I was close to the middle. With a laugh Scott laid down so he was touching my side, Allison coming to curl up on his side as she dropped an arm over his waist so it's lightly touching my hip. Lydia coming over to lay near my legs, using my thigh as her personal pillow, Jackson coming up to curl around her stomach, his arm touching my leg. Derek and stiles moved up over near my head, I lifted my head and pulled Derek's leg close and made his calf my own pillow. Stiles just laughed and laid his head in Derek's lap and reaches out to play with my curls. Then twins looked around then flopped down and curled around my lower legs. This is what calmed me; the pack confronting me. As Stiles played with my hair I let my eyes fall shut as I drifted into a deep confronting sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mornings in the McCall house sucks sometimes. Apparently, seven werewolves and 3 humans didn't hear the alarm, but Melissa did. The door busted open as Melissa yelled, "EVERYONE UP NOW! You're all going to be late to school if you don't get up now!" I jumped up and flinched as soon as the door opened then let out a slow breath realizing who it was. I suppose Melissa seen me flinch because her eyes softened and she walked over and ran her hands through my hair. "Rough night?"  
"You have no idea." Laughing bitterly I slowly got up and whispered to her, "My dad’s back..." Before she could say anything to me I walked to the bathroom. I didn't realize how badly I had to piss until I finally did.  
Getting ready in record time I left my hair the way it was. I didn't care if I looked like shit, I felt like shit; seeing that the everyone had disappeared except Allison. Lifting my hand as I walked passed them I muttered, "I'm walking to school, see you both there." Not even waiting for a response I grabbed my backpack then ran downstairs and out the front down and quickly walks down the street towards the school.  
Walking down the street I was somewhat in the middle of the street since I took a short cut down an abandoned road. It was when I heard a deep low almost growl of a car that made me look back as I stepped aside just in time to see a matte black 2014 Camaro header towards me. I raised an eyebrow; even though Derek had a Camaro this one was much nicer than his. Suddenly the car pulled up next to me and stopped. The windows were tinted so I could barely see who it was driving but suddenly the window rolled down and I was met with a familiar set of storm grey eyes.  
"Isaac?! Oh my god can you please help me, I took a wrong turn and totally got lost and I've been driving around and stuff and my coffees almost gone and... Please help me." I couldn't help but laugh at how panicked she sounded. Nodding my head still laughing I nodded my head towards the direction I was headed.  
"Yeah, just keep driving down there then after a few streets you should see a stop sign, you want to hang a left there and keep driving down till you see the school."  
"Thank you so much... Hey do you want a ride? I mean were going the same place and all that so..." I watched her chew on the inside of her cheek as she waited for an answer. Taking a deep breath I lifted my shoulder in a shrug then opened the door and got in looking at her then mummers.  
"Nice car."  
"Thanks." With that she headed off the way I told her too. It was cold outside but it was warm in the car. Not too hot, not to cold, it was perfect. Leaning back against the seat I closed my eyes and mummers.  
"So Stiles told me you ditched school yesterday."  
"I did not! My dad texted my when I was in class and I had to leave. Nosy."  
"Hey, I'm just telling it how it is. You ditched."  
"Oh my god okay I ditched why do you care? You just met me."  
"Because Stiles is a good friend of mine and he was waiting for you after school. He said you had the last two classes with me." Lifting my shoulder in a shrug I looked over at her to see her looking at you, her semi thick eyebrow shooting up.  
"He was?"  
"Yeah. Why? I have no idea but still..."  
"Well I feel bad... Well I'll make it up to him... Maybe. I don't know how though."  
"Just hang out with him today."  
"Do you think he like... Likes me because..." Laughing at her face I shook my head.  
"If he liked you like that his boyfriend would have something to say about that so..."  
"Oh! Oh thank god."  
"Oh thank god?"  
"Yeah... I'm not looking for people to crush on me."  
"Really? What it happens a lot... Wow I'm sorry I'll stop talking now." She let out an awkward laugh and stopped at the stop light then turned left and continued to cruise down the road.  
"No it's fine actually. So... How did you and Stiles meet exactly?"  
"It was after I ran into you. Or well you ran into me but anyways, he grabbed my arm and asked me if I knew you or something. I told him no, that I just ran into you and I needed to find my class. He offered to help and turns out almost all of my classes are with him. So we talked and... Yeah. Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
"Well... How do you know stiles?"  
"Uh he's friends with one of my friends... He's sort of my friend... In a way."  
"In a way?" Laughing she pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car in the back. "That makes absolutely no since at all."  
"Hey it does to me."  
"Well then-" Shutting the car off she turned to look at me. "Guess that's the thing that matters." Chuckling I opened my door and got out of the car and watched as she did.  
She grabbed her bag and we both headed into the school, both of us not saying anything, there was only silence between us but it wasn't an awkward silence. As the bell rang she lifted her in a small wave and headed off to where Stiles was standing there. Turning and heading the opposite direction I decided today was going to be a good day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the lunch bell rang I was oddly looking forward to hanging out with everyone. Walking into the cafeteria I smiled over at everyone who was at the table and made my way over. Now that Sam was here the entire table was full of the pack. Sitting next to Sam I smiled at her then stole a curly fry from Stiles who did his best to glare at me but it didn't work out well.  
"I will have Derek kick your ass Isaac." I just about choked on the fry hearing that.  
"Over a damn curly fry?!"  
"Yes." At that everyone laughed.  
"So Derek is your...?"  
"My hunk of meat that I ride every now and then."  
"Oh my god. So you name your dildos?" Yep. I like her.  
"Ha, ha. No he's my boyfriend. Who is gay. He likes the D okay?"  
"Is that what being gay means?!"  
"Ha. No when you see him you'll understand."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really. Now... Isaac darling how are you?" Its times like this that make me really hate Stiles.  
"I'm fine, let it go."  
"Are you sure? You didn't look fine this morning."  
"Wait you were at his house this morning?" Sam looked from Stiles to me.  
Letting a sigh pass my lips I mummers, "It's a long story..."  
"His dads back in town and Isaac's freaking out." At that I glared at Stiles. What the hell was his problem?  
"Stiles! Knock it off." Everyone looked over at Scott. I looked back at Stiles in time to see him mouth out 'I can't', his face almost a red as a tomato.  
"The thing is, his dad is actually supposed to be dea-" before he could finish Lydia, who was next to him, clamped his hand over his mouth and began to get up, taking him with her.  
"Oh my gosh he does this sometimes, come on Stiles lets go get you some water." As they both got up Lydia basically dragged him out of the cafeteria while Sam sat there with wide eyes.  
"Well... That was weird." Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang. Glancing over at Sam she sent me a small smile before she got up from where she was sitting. Getting up myself I went over to stand by Sam and glanced back at everyone then headed off I class.  
"Do you think Stiles will be okay?"  
"Yeah I think so. He was just... I don't even know." I lifted my shoulder in a small shrug then glances over at Sam, who was chewing on her lip, her eyebrows furrowed.  
"Yeah... Oh did you want a ride home after school?" Her storm grey eyes came to rest on me.  
"Sure, if you don't mind driving me there."  
"It's fine with me." And with that we both walked into class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After class I walked to Sam's car, my hands stuffed into my pockets. Hearing the beep of her car I took one hand from my pocket and slid into the passenger seat. I looked over in time to see Sam slide into the driver’s seat before she sighed and muttered, "I'm so happy I have tinted windows."  
"Why?"  
She just looked over at me as she put the key into the ignition then motioned to all the kids staring at the car. With a flick of her wrist the car roared to life and I couldn't help but chuckle as everyone's jaw dropped open.  
"That's why."  
"Better pray no one steals this."  
"I’d feel bad for them if they tried."  
And with that she put the car in drive and sped out of the school lot, a laugh filling the car.  
"Good think only you have this car."  
"Really?!"  
"Yep. There was one other person who had a Camaro but he traded it in for a different car."  
"He?! Oh my god... Wow."  
“What did he like trade it in for an Audi, or a Lamberguni or some nice ass car?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh dear lord I don’t even want to know what the hell he traded it in for.” I don’t think I’ve laughed this hard before in my life.  
“So uhm... where am I going?”  
“Oh shit right yeah. Oh good you’re taking the same way we came today, so go back the way you did earlier then after a few streets you should see this old but nice looking house, that’s where you’re going to want to turn.” With a nod she stepped on the gas pedal. After a moment she glanced at me,  
“Do you mind if I put on some music?”  
“Go for it.” With that she nodded and grabbed her phone for where it was in the cup holder and pushed a button and Misery business by Paramore came though the speakers. “You listen to paramore?”  
“Yeah there amazing.” Looking out the window I noticed she turned down the street that the house was on. Lifting my hand I pointed at Scott’s house.  
“That’s the house.” Nodding she pulled up in front of the house and smiled at me.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yep. Drive safe and keep an eye on your car.”  
“Oh I will.” Laughing with me I opened the door and stepped out of the car and right before I shut the door. Walking up the pathway to the house I looked back just as Sam drove away. I also noticed another car in the driveway so I was assuming Melissa had company. Opening the door I heard a familiar heartbeat and I also I heard another one. I was about to head up to the stairs to the guest room before I heard a soft voice.  
“Isaac is that you?”  
“Yeah it’s me.”  
I heard her sniffle slightly before she said a little louder, “Can you please come here its important.”  
Raising an eyebrow I walked into the living room and stopped dead in my tracks when I seen my dad sitting on the couch.  
“Hello son.” That bastard had the nerve to look smug at me.  
“What the hell are you doing here?!”  
“I am your father; I am here to take you home with me.”  
“Melissa you’re really going to let him take me with him?!” I couldn’t help but yell as I looked at Melissa whose eyes were red rimmed from her crying. I left immediately guilty when she spoke because her voice was broken, I’m guessing she was yelling at my dad.  
“I have to honey, he is your father. I tried so hard to convince him to let you stay but he wants you there… Isaac I am so sorry.” I felt like my whole world was crashing down on me. I have to go with him… I knew I did I just didn’t want to leave here. Taking a deep breath I turned to look at my dad, fury in my eyes.  
“Who the hell do you think you are coming in here and taking me away from someone who treats me better than you ever had?!?! You can crawl back into that pit in hell you crawled out of because I am not coming with you, I will gladly run away if you don’t let me stay here.”  
“Isaac…” He let out a sigh as he got up and came to stand in front of me. “You are my son, yes I did treat you badly and I am so sorry for that. Please just give me one more chance. Spend a week with me, just one week and if you don’t want to stay here anymore then you can come, if Melissa doesn’t mind that is.” He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I found myself wondering what I should do. I looked over at Melissa who looked like she was holding back tears.  
Moving away from my dad I went over and wrapped my arms around her and gently squeezed her as she wrapped her own arms around me before I whispered, “Thank you for trying. I promise if anything happens I’ll come back okay?” I pulled away enough to look at her as she nodded. Nodding my head I let go of her then looked at my dad and growled out, “Just a week. I know I’ll be back here.” Before he could say anything I walked up to the guest room. Grabbing my bag I only packed enough clothes for a week then walked back down the stairs and looked at my dad.  
“Melissa, it was a pleasure being here.” He nodded at her then walked over, his arms opened as if to give me a hug. Looking at him I moved away from him and walked over to open the door and stepped out of the McCall house. Taking a deep breath I walked over to the unfamiliar car and waited until I head the doors unlock, I opened the back door and tossed my bag into the back seat before I got into the passenger seat. As he walked out of the house I couldn’t help the sinking feeling I got in my gut as I noticed Melissa standing in the doorway. I watched as my dad walked over and got into the driver’s side. I lifted my hand to wave at Melissa and watched as she waved back at me. I felt my gut drop as the car started and he began to back out of the driveway. I looked over at him and I knew this wasn’t going to end well but another part of e wanted to believe that he changed and things would be different… that was all I had left at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think happened with Stiles?


	3. Puppy pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm finally updating!! As you can you see I changed the name of the story, it was Fifty Shades of Lahey, but don't worry I will be posting another story with that title so bare with me! Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I would love you hear if you liked it or not. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I was thinking of making an Instagram account so I could post little sneak peaks and let everyone know any new stories I'm working on, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you all think. Thank you for sticking with me.

Isaac's POV. 

 

 

Two weeks. It has been two weeks sense I was forced to move in with my father again. During those two weeks everything has been... Great. Samantha and I lived a few houses over and I got a ride to and from school with her. She and I had developed a friendship, and she was also friends with a few members of the pack so she spent as much time with them as I did. But there was times when I was worried about her. In the short time I got to know her I've become really protective over her, and I noticed some days that she would isolate herself from everyone and it made me wonder why she did that. 

 

 

Today was one of those days. I ended up catching a ride from Scott when I got a text from Sam telling me she was going to be late. When I did finally see her it was when I was making my way to the lunchroom, her long hair that was normally hanging down her back was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, little strays of hair hanging down and curling around the back of her neck. Calling out her name I jogged to catch up with her, placing my hand on her shoulder to turn her towards me gently. Storm grey eyes locked with mine but instead of the light that seemed to be hidden behind them were gone, almost as if they were dead. Her skin seemed a shade lighter than normal and she had deep, dark circles under her eyes. But what seemed to tear my heart in two was the smile that formed on her lips. It wasn't a wide smile, it was soft but I could see that it wasn't fake. She seemed genuinely happy to see me, which caused me to tug her against my chest, my arms wrapping tightly around her shoulders. I thought I had crossed a line when after a few beats she didn't hug me back but just as I was beginning to pull away, she let her slender arms wrap around my waist, her face nuzzling against my chest. 

 

 

 

Friends do this, right? I've seen Lydia do this with Scott, Stiles and a few other male members of the pack but I just assumed it was just that. A pack thing. But now with Samantha rubbing her face against my chest as if I was her favorite pillow I realized that maybe it was just a friend thing. With a slow breath she began to pull away, my arms dropping to my sides as I looked down at her. Once her head tilted up she let out a giggle, the light returning into her eyes. 

 

"Hi, Groot." She beamed up at me. That seemed to be her nickname for me. Oddly I was the only one with an odd nickname. 

 

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I couldn't help but chuckle down at her. I still couldn't understand where she got the name from. 

 

"Seriously? You've... Oh my god, Groot. You're killing me here." With a pat on my chest she turned and walked away from me, her shoulders slightly hunched down but I brushed it off. Maybe she's getting sick? 

 

I followed behind her but while I went to get my lunch she made her way over to the table only to flop down next to Aiden, who threw his arm over her shoulder and tugged her close, saying something that made her laugh. I turned to look at the nasty ass food they were serving today, picking through everything until I had a plateful of food that looked decent enough to eat. When I made it to the table the whole pack was there. Somehow I always ended up being the last one at the table. 

 

"Stiles, doesn't Isaac remind you of 

 

Stiles turned too look at me before his eyes widened and he began to laugh. Loudly. "Holy shit, Sam! He does! Wait, wait, does this make you Rocket?"

 

At that she threw her head back and laughed loudly, shaking her head before she stared at me for a moment before she began to nod her head. 

 

"I think so. Awe shit, that's awesome 'cause I loved him. He was such a badass while being funny and a dick." I hate to say it but I tuned out her and Stiles' conversation, turning my head to look over and chat with Scott about living with my dad again, our voices low but not quite a whisper yet. 

 

"So he hasn't done anything bad? Like nothing at all?" His eyebrows furrowed together, a look of confusion settling on his features. 

 

"Nope. I mean I have to do chores but he hasn't hit me, tired to hit me with glass bottles, anything like that. It's normal... And it's freaking me the fuck out." My voice raised slightly at the end which caused everyone to glance over at me before they all settled back into their conversations. 

 

 

"Maybe he just wants a normal relationship with you. I mean.. If things have been good this long maybe it'll only get better." When he wiggles his eyebrows I knew exactly what he meant. Shaking my head I muttered my reply. 

 

"Nah I doubt that. Anyone with eyes can see that." Staring contest. That's what Scott and I were doing. He was looking at me with a look that said 'are you shitting me' while mine probably has a 'are you stupid' look. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, but I knew it was only for a few moments. 

 

 

What broke the staring contest Scott and I were in the middle of was Stiles yelling, "We can totally do that at my place!" 

 

 

"Wait do what at your place?" Scott asked, turning to look at Stiles with a raised eyebrow. 

 

 

"Movie night! All of us. Watch some comedies, some romance movies, some-" 

 

 

"Horror movies." Sam said, cutting Stiles off. "You can never go wrong with a good slasher movie." With a shrug she sipped her water, her eyes finding mine for a moment before they shifted away to settle on Scott and Stiles but I noticed the color raising from her neck to her cheeks. I wanted to beam. I made her blush. 

 

 

Or was she embarrassed that I was staring at her. Turning away from her I looked at everyone while they all nodded their heads, agreeing that a horror night would be awesome sense it's Friday. After we all agreed to meet up at Stiles' place the bell rang, signaling that we had to go back to class. Lifting myself up I glanced over at Sam in time to see Aiden with his hands on her waist, her hands hanging by her sides while they spoke softly. Flashing Scott a glance I motioned towards Aiden and Sam before mouthed out, 'told you.' Before turning and making my way towards class. 

 

 

I was halfway down the hall when I heard a my name being yelled, turning my head slightly I caught sight of Samantha running down the hall after me. Slowing my pace down I waited for her to watch up with me before I began walking, rather quickly, to class. 

 

 

"Shit, Groot, slow down! My legs are little, I can't keep up with you." I slowed down, barely. "Hey!" She all but growled the words, her fingers clamping down around my shirt before she tugged me to a complete stop. "Are you mad? Did you not want to watch horror movies?" 

 

 

"What? No I'm not mad, I just don't want to be late. You know how Harris can get. Let's go before we're late." It wasn't a complete lie. The last thing I needed to get was detention. Once she let go of my shirt I turned and began to walk to class, looking over out of the corner of my eye to see her walking along next to me, struggling to keep up with me without running. The imagine of her jogging next to me while I walked caused a laugh to pass my lips, my head shaking from side to side. 

 

 

"What's so funny?" She asked, her eyebrow arched up perfectly. 

 

 

"You. You're all but running to keep up with me." No point in lying. 

 

"Then slow down!" She laughed out, tripping on air before stumbling but keeping her balance. "Oh thank god. That would've been embarrassing." As she glanced up at me, our gaze locked for a moment before we both bursted out in laughter. She was shaking her head still laughing when we walked into Harris' class. 

 

"Lahey and Shaw, mind sharing with the class what is so funny?" Shit. 

 

 

"I would but we all know you won't find it funny and I'm in a good mood. Besides, it's not like we were interrupting the class, the bell hasn't even rung yet." Like typical Samantha she slides into her seat, mine directly behind her and props her elbow onto the table, her chin resting in the palm of her hand. 

 

 

Harris was pissed, and the funny thing was she was right. When the bell rang she sat up perfectly straight then reached into her bag which was resting on the table to grab out her book. Even though I couldn't see her face I knew she had her eyebrow arched, silently willing Harris to argue with her. 

 

 

This girl had bigger balls than anything in this school, and she was friends with me. 

 

 

As soon as Harris began talking, turning to write something on the board, Samantha turned around to flash me a cocky smirk before winking at me only to turn around just as Harris turned to face the class again. 

 

That's how the rest of the day went actually. Samantha cracking jokes and acting goofy while we walked to class, and when we got to class she was the perfect student. As soon as the final bell rang she threw her head back, letting out a long breath as if she was so tired from 'working'. 

 

"Oh come on, you slept through that entire movie." I laughed out as soon as we were out of the classroom. 

 

 

"I couldn't help it! It was so stupid. Plus, I've been before." 

 

"What was it called?" She looked up at me and opened her mouth, only to snap it shut as her cheeks turned red. Not pink, red. 

 

"Oh shut up, Groot." She laughed out, playfully nudging me before we walked out of the school. 

 

Glancing around I looked for Stiles' jeep, knowing that's where everyone would be. As soon as I seen the old, piece of shit Jeep I noticed everyone standing around it. Nudging Sam I pointed to where everyone was standing before we both made our way towards the group. As soon as we arrived we could hear everyone trying to figure out what snacks to bring and what movies we should watch. 

 

 

"No Aiden, you aren't allowed to pick any horror movies!" Stiles yelled. 

 

 

"And why the hell not?!" Aiden yelled back. 

 

 

"Because you're idea of a horror movie is naked chicks running around the screen!" Stiles yelled, causing everyone including myself to burst out laughing. 

 

 

"Are you guys seriously fighting over what movies to watch?" As they all nodded I chucked at the fact that Samantha rolled her eyes. "I'll bring the movies. You all can handle the snacks, sound good?" She raised an eyebrow, her head moving around to look at everyone. 

 

"How can we be so sure you won't bring any chick flicks?" Leave it to Aiden to keep an argument going. 

 

 

"Oh! You should bring the notebook." At Lydia's comment everyone, including Samantha, groaned. 

 

 

"Hell no. I would burn that damn movie if it wasn't my step-monsters." Everyone laughed but I just raised an eyebrow. Was having a step parent /that/ bad? 

 

 

"How dare you! That movie is amazing!" Lydia sneered. 

 

 

"Not my type of movie. I'm more into action, marvel, horror and comedies. Rarely I'll watch a chick flick." Samantha said with a casual shrug. 

 

"Then why would you burn it?" As Lydia tilted her head, Samantha rolled her eyes. 

 

 

"So I don't have to watch it every. Single. Day. Anymore." Short and simple. 

 

 

"It's not /that/ bad Samantha." Again, Samantha rolled her eyes. 

 

 

"I'm not gonna argue with you about it, Lydia. You love it, I hate it. Woo hoo, now shut up about it." No one ever talked to Lydia like that. Even Lydia seems shocked, but after blinking she flashes Samantha a sly smirk while shaking her head. 

 

 

"Fine. But you and I should have a girls day. Allison you should join us." Lydia looked over and Allison who was nodding her head. 

 

 

"As long as we don't watch the notebook, I'm game. Now, let's head out and get this movie night going. Meet you all at Stiles' place in what, an hour?" After everyone agreed and figured out who was getting what we all broke away, Sam and I deciding to take her car and meeting everyone at the house. 

 

 

After climbing into the passenger seat of her car I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. 

 

 

"What?" Sam looked over at me, a confused look on her features, her my hand resting on the keys which are in the ignition. 

 

 

"You. You're going to get to meet Stiles' boyfriend." I laughed out, my hand moving to clamp down on my stomach. 

 

 

"And that's funny because...?" She dragged out the word. I knew it wasn't making any sense but I couldn't help it. 

 

 

"He's the one who traded in his Camero." The look on her face made me laugh even harder. 

 

 

"I'll... I'll be good." She nodded her head slowly, making me laugh even harder. 

 

 

"Just a warning, he's scary looking." I laughed out, trying to catch my breath

 

 

"How scary are we talking? Like 'make me piss myself' scary or 'did you get beat with a branch from fe ugly tree' scary? I need to know." I was going to piss myself. The fact that she kept her face straight was magical but she ended up laughing with me. 

 

 

"You're crazy." I gasped out, my hands holding my sides. 

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, so I've been told." She smirked at me before she started the car, revering the engine before screeching out of the parking lot, making both of us to laugh as she zoomed down the back streets towards our houses. 

 

\-----------

 

An hour later I heard a honk outside of my house, which caused my dad to raise an eyebrow at me. He knew I was going out, but he didn't know how I was getting there. 

 

"Is that your friends?" He asked, shifting his glasses so he could see me better. 

 

"Friend. She's picking me up and we're gonna drive to Stiles' place. You know, where the sheriff lives." Yeah, I was still bitter towards him. 

 

 

"Isaac, I'm fine with you going out. Just... Be safe." 

 

 

I just about ran out of the house after he said that, his words causing goosebumps to raise on my skin. Something in the way he said it just freaked me out. Once I was outside and safely in Samantha's car I looked over at her, chuckling at the expression on her face. 

 

 

"What?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. 

 

 

"You. You look like you seen a ghost." She blinked at me before letting out a long breath. "Never mind, forget I said anything. Let go watch some movies, eat junk food and act our age for the night. Alright?" After she finished talking all I could do was nod. I seemed to be stunned silent. 

 

 

After she speed off down the street I found myself looking out of the window, trying to figure out what exactly she meant. It was like she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't figure it out. I didn't realize how long I was stuck in my own thoughts until the car jerked into a stop, Samantha's nervous laugh breaking me from the funk I seemed to be in. 

 

 

"My bad. I didn't mean to stop like that." She giggled softly before shutting the car off. Reaching back she grabbed a bag but when she pulled it up to the front so she could place it in her lap, she ended up hitting the back of my head with it, which caused her eyes to widen when she realized what she did. 

 

 

Before she could speak I began talking. "Damn Sam, first you give me whiplash and now you're beating me with your bag, what did I ever do to you?" He stared at me for a moment, her lips pressed together so tightly they were white before a series of giggles slipped out of her lips, the sound filling the car while I chucked along with her. 

 

 

"I gotta get all this pent up anger out someway." She replied, both of us laughing as we climbed out of the sleek black car. We were almost to the door when it opened and none other than Derek Hale stood in the doorway. 

 

 

"Hey Isaac. Who's this?"

 

 

"Sup Derek? And this is Samantha. Friend from school." As soon as I finished talking Stiles came bouncing out of the house, running over to pick up Samantha in a bear hug which caused her to laugh out. 

 

 

"Finally you made it! Come on, everything is set up, we just need the movies!" With that he grabbed her hand and pretty much dragged her inside of the house. When they were inside Derek stepped off the porch and shut the door behind him, walking up towards me. 

 

 

"How are things at home?" He asked, my thick eyebrows moving together slightly. 

 

 

"Oddly calm. I mean my dad said something that just creeped me out but other than that it's been... Normal." At that one of his caterpillar like eyebrow shot up. 

 

 

"What did he say?" He asked worriedly, his arms crossing over his chest. 

 

 

"He just told me to have fun and to be safe. It just creeped me out for some reason." I shrugged. I honestly didn't want to talk about it anymore, the memories making me shudder. 

 

 

"Alright... Just... Tell us if he does anything, alright?" I nodded slowly but it held honestly, if anything did happen I would tell them. 

 

 

"I will. Not let's get inside before they send the girls to come get us." With a chuckle we both walked back inside, my eyes scanning the room before I glance over to see Samantha standing in between Lydia and Allison, each girl talking about something important to them. Turning my head slightly I seem Scott and Jackson talking about something, and out of the corner of my eyes I seen Derek wrap his arm around Stiles' waist, tugging him close so he could bend down to press a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

 

There was a knock on the door and Danny came walking in with Ethan, their hands intertwined, Aiden following behind them. Once we were all settled in the living room Stiles pushed Derek into the large couch before he settled hisself in his lap. After that everyone else moved around, all of the couples settling on the couch together to cuddle while Aiden, Samantha and myself settled on the floor. 

 

 

After four and a half hours of movies, screaming, laughing, teasing and a bunch of junk food later we all, aside from Derek and Stiles who were cuddled on the couch, were laying on the floor. It was a puppy pile almost, Samantha has her head on my chest while her legs are draped across Aiden's legs, Allison and Scott were spooning with their heads resting on my thigh, Jackson had his head propped up against Aiden's arm, using it as a pillow while Lydia was pretty much laying on him, while Danny and Ethan had moved to lay between Aiden and I, using Samantha's stomach as a pillow. 

 

 

When Sheriff Stilinski walked into the house and came to see what we were doing he simply raised both of this eyebrows before he began laughing, shaking his head as we walked up to his room, muttering about how were a bunch of crazy kids. As we watched Mirrors 2 I felt my eyes beginning to get heavy. I know I should head home but I was so comfortable, so I let myself sleep. 

 

 

But what woke me up was a scream.


	4. The Truth

Samantha's POV

 

 

 

 

Hot. I felt hot. I tried to wiggle around to find a cold spot but it was pointless, I was almost trapped. Forcing my eyes open I noticed the back of a head.

 

A head?

 

Oh, Aiden's head. I'm at Stiles' house, I forgot. My mind was foggy, and now I realized I had to pee... Really badly. I went to get up only to be pulled back down harshly, a grunt passing my lips. Feeling a tightness around my waist I looked down and let my eyes furrow at the arms wrapped around my waist that were pulling me against a hard, toned chest. Turning my head I came face to face with none other than Isaac Lahey.

 

And we were spooning. I could feel my face heating up so I turned my head and reached down to pry his arms from around my waist before I lifted myself up smoothly and soundlessly. Taking a deep breath I stood up straight and began to walk around everyone without stepping on anyone when suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed onto my wrist tightly which caused me to scream out in terror, which then caused everyone to wake up.

 

Looking down I noticed that Stiles' boyfriend, Derek had a grip on my wrist. Oddly it wasn't painful but still, it scared the shit out of me. Watching as Stiles looked around lazily he muttered out tiredly, "Derek? What are you doing? Let go of her." At his words Derek quickly let go of my wrist, finally realizing what he did.

 

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to hurt you..." He stuttered out. Anyone with eyes could see he was struggling to apologize to me.

 

"No it's fine, you didn't hurt me, just scared me. Horror movies and all." I laughed out, trying to lighten the mood but I honestly couldn't help but try and avoid gazes with Isaac. He looked so tired, so confused and so worried.

 

"Sam, what were you doing?" Isaac grumbled. That bastard had to sound like that when talking half awake didn't he? And he had to ask me that of all things!

 

"I... I had to use the bathroom... Still kinda do." I muttered before I waved a hand and quickly walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, shutting the door softly. After doing my businesses I stood by the sink and turned it on so I could splash cold water on my face. Taking a deep breath I stood up, water dripping down the sides of my face while my hands braced on the counter in front of me as I looked at myself in the mirror, my bottom lip trembling at the flashback of my conservation with Aiden at lunch.

 

~

_Once the bell rang I went to get up, planning on walking with Isaac when suddenly Aiden tapped my shoulder. When I turned around he looked worried and I knew this was going to be a horrible conversation._

 

_"Are you okay?" He sounded so worried. I had to end this, and now._

 

_"Yes I'm fine, I'm just tired." I muttered out, which was only half a lie. I **am** tired._

 

_"I know you're lying, Sam." Oh no._

 

_"Look Aiden, I don't wanna do this.." I went to walk away when suddenly he placed his hands on my hips and held me in place, my hands staying at my sides while my eyes widened._

 

_Please don't..._

 

_"Look... You don't have to talk to me about it but I'm here if you need to talk, I probably will understand what you're going through. Okay?" He said softly, making sure only I heard him. With a breathless 'Okay' he released me and I ran, trying to get away from him, from everyone._

_~_

 

Rolling my eyes and my shoulders I began to feel the dull throb in my hip, probably a downfall from laying on the floor for so long. Shaking my head I thought about how badly I was getting at hiding my sadness. Washing my hands I walked out of the bathroom, rubbing my eyes as I walked back into the living roll and almost laughed at the sight I seen, everyone was sleeping, but Isaac made me want to take a picture of him.

 

He was sleeping... While sitting up. I had to bite down on my lip to keep from laughing but a soft snort sounded out and it caused his eyes to slowly open.

 

"You okay?" He whispered once he seen me. Nodding I made my way over to the section of the floor I was laying at, which was between Isaac and Aiden before I laid back, Isaac doing the same.

 

"I'm just tired. Wait.. Why didn't the sheriff come down to see why I screamed?" I asked, suddenly worried.

 

"He's not here. Stiles found a note he left, he's been gone for an hour. Come on, let's go back to sleep." He grumbled tiredly which just caused me to nod, my eyes staying open while his fell shut. I'm not sure how long I stared at him while he slept but I let my eyes fall shut, inviting the dreamless sleep to take me under its wing.

 

***

 

I felt something hard against my cheek, but it didn't feel like the floor. I forced my eyes open but groaned at the light that was spilling into the room which caused me to shut my eyes tightly. I couldn't go back to sleep, as much as I loved staying awake all night but as soon as I wake up in the morning, I'm awake.

 

I heard shuffling and grunts around me but I didn't want to get up. The full pain in my hip last night was a full raging ache now.

 

Fucking floor.

 

I let out a groan and nuzzled my head against whatever it was resting on before I heard a stifled chuckle which caused my eyes to snap open. I was laying on someone. Turning my head I looked up to see Isaac. I had my head on his chest, my body completely pressed against his.

 

Classy Samantha, just fucking classy.

 

With a shy smile I lifted myself up, groaning as my hip popped a few times. Once I was sitting up I tried to ignore the pain but I ended up slowly laying back down, only next to Isaac instead of on him.

 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, the worry was clear on his features.

 

"I'll be okay. I'm just tired." Came the simply yet easy lie. "I didn't get much sleep, getting up, almost pissing myself because of Stiles' boyfriend, sleeping on the floor." I shrugged but I left out the cuddling comments. That just seemed weird to mention it. Looking up at him for a moment I almost got lost in his lovely blue eyes... But then I yawned. Loudly.

 

"Damn. Looks like you really _are_ tired." Isaac mumbled which causes me to giggle.

 

"Sorry." I said with a laugh.

 

"Don't be. Go back to sleep if you're really tired." He spoke softly while I began to shake my head.

 

"Can't. I gotta run home for some stuff then I'll be back." I said softly before yawning again, my hand lifting up to cover my mouth this time.

 

"Oh, so _now_ you cover your mouth?" Isaac joked, causing both of us to laugh. "But will you be okay to drive? Don't they say tired driving is like drunk driving? Or something like that."

 

"No that's the saying, but I'll be fine." I said just as my phone binged with a text. I didn't need to look at it sense I knew exactly who it was from and what it said. "And that's my cue." I said lifting myself up into a sitting position. Looking around I noticed that the living room was empty. "Isaac? Where is everyone?"

 

"They left to get some food. They should be back soon." He replied casually, but I felt bad leaving him alone.

 

"You gonna be alright here alone?" I said softly. When he laughed I raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Sam, I'm not five. I'll be perfectly fine." He said laughing, which caused me to glare at him.

 

"I never said you were _five_ , Isaac Lahey." I said, dragging out his last name childishly.

 

"No, Samantha," he said, dragging my name out like I did with his. "you didn't say that exactly, but the way you said it... It reminded me of a mom talking to a kid." He wheezed out because he was laughing so hard. And the worst part was the fact that I was laughing with him.

 

"Okay, okay, you're right I did." I giggled out just as my phone begin to bing like crazy.

 

"Obsessive boyfriend?" Isaac muttered bitterly.

 

"I wish. More like 'crazy step-mother'" I replied just as bitterly. We sat there for a moment, just staring at each other before my phone began I ring. "Oh my fucking god!" I yelled as I reached for my phone. Sliding it to answer the call I brought my phone up to my ear. "I'm on my way!"

 

"You better be." Came the sneered reply from the other end of the phone before it clicked, indicating that she hung up on me. Bitch.

 

"I gotta go." I said, rolling my eyes as I stood up slowly but Isaac was already up, helping my straighten my body.

 

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

 

"Isaac, I'm fine. I just slept on the floor so I'm a little sore, but I'll live." I smiled at him before patting his chest as I walked past him towards the front door as if nothing was wrong.

 

Sliding into my car I looked up to see Isaac standing in the doorway watching me. Lifting my hand I waved goodbye before shifting my car into reverse and speeding down the street towards my house.

 

***

 

Opening my front door I stepped inside, just as I shut the door I noticed a figure coming towards me out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head I came face to face with my step mom. She was stunning, that was obvious. She had long black hair, but not as long as mine. Beautifully light skin, naturally, that was currently a perfect tan, deep brown eyes, a straight nose with a wide mouth. I hated her though. She was only 3 and a half years older than I was, and she actually was my best friend. That was until she slept with my dad while my mom was away. I was still shocked when he said he was going to divorce my mom to marry her.

 

I flipped. Threw a fit, called her a whore and told her she probably only pretended to he friends so she could be a home wrecker and destroy my family. She swung at me and it's been a huge war ever sense that day.

 

I was still smug over the fact that I beat her ass at 15.

 

"Where the hell were you?!" She yelled at me, her voice so high it was almost like an inhumane screech.

 

"I told you, _and my father_  that I was going to spend the weekend at a friends house." I replied while limping up the stairs and into my bedroom. I know she followed behind me due to the fact that she was stomping the whole way there.

 

"And does this 'friend' happen to be a guy?" She snapped which caused me to roll my eyes.

 

"Yes. He's the sheriffs son. I also got to meet his boyfriend." I said casually, reaching on my dresser to grab a pill bottle.

 

"Nice cover up, you little whore." She snapped, causing me to quickly spin to face her.

 

"The only whore here is you. Now get the fuck out of my room before I break your nose." I said in a low, menacing voice.

 

Suddenly a loud crack filled the room and my cheek began to tingle. She hit me.

 

"Don't talk to me like that you little cunt." She said before turning to run, yes run, out of my room.

 

A few moments later I heard footsteps coming down the hallway towards my room. I figured it was Stella but when I looked up, I came face to face with my father.

 

"Did you hit your mother?" He snapped, causing me to laugh.

 

"My _mother_ is dead. She-" I pointed at the door behind him, "is _not_ my mother. She was my friend until you decided to stick your dick in her!" I shouted before I zipped the bag I had packed up. I made plans to crash at Stiles' place for the weekend then Lydia, Allison and I were gonna have a few days at their place to 'get to know each other better' as Lydia said.

 

"You will not speak to me in that tone Samantha Shaw." He said lowly.

 

"Or what? Gonna kill me too?" I said softly.

 

Looking up at him I seen his shoulder hunch forward as the breath left his lungs before he said softly, almost sadly. "I didn't kill your mother, Samantha. I loved her."

 

"Oh yeah, you 'loved' her. Loved her so much you cheated on her with someone who was suppose to be my friend. Then when she-" I cut myself off, shaking my head as rage filled my body. "Get out of my room."

 

"What happened to you? You were such a sweet girl." He asked, stepping into my room.

 

"My mom died and my dad married someone I hate and together they treat me like shit. I'm so fucking sorry I'm not a picture of happiness." I snapped, picking up my bag. As I walked towards the door I went to pass my father when suddenly I felt him grip my arm so tightly I almost winced.

 

"I am sick of you acting like this. Like Stella and I are such horrible people." He almost growled in my ear.

 

"You might not see it, but I do and so will someone else. You are horrible people. You, you have your moments but Stella..." I let out a slow breath, "she's a bad apple." With that I yanked my arm from his grasp, knowing my arm is going to bruise and made my way towards the front door.

 

If I could run away, I would've done it the day my mom died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this chapter posted.  
> Comment why you think Samantha hasn't ran away yet? I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	5. Authors note

Hey, I'm sorry for taking so long on updating I've just been stuck on this story so until I can think of how to write chapter 5 this story is on hold. I am going to fix the first two chapters because they're written so badly. But if you have any ideas comment below or message me on my Instagram (GrungingObrien) if you want to keep the idea private, thanks guys.


	6. Question

I was reading this story again and part of me really wants to update it but I want to know if you all would still want to read it, so should I write up more chapters and post them?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think. hope you enjoy this although it will get pretty bad later on.


End file.
